Frostbite Caves - Day 26
Frozen plants: Two |Zombie = Summoned: Frozen zombies: Three |FR = |before = Frostbite Caves - Day 25 |after = Frostbite Caves - Day 27}} Difficulty *Rotobaga is meant to be the central plant for the level. However, it proves to be slightly unpractical due to the ice floes reducing the amount of possible firepower coming from it. However, the player should not be discouraged from experimenting with it. Players can also use the ice floes to their advantage. *Freezing winds are obtrusive and thawing plants are a necessity. Nevertheless, Hot Potato should be picked anyway due to its ability to quickly free plants that would otherwise block projectiles. Additionally, Hot Potato is one of the best counters for Troglobites. *Weasel Hoarders seem to be the biggest threat in the level. The limited space caused by ice floes and tiles for thawing plants makes Lightning Reed ineffective against Ice Weasels. The best choice is Laser Bean or Fume-shroom. When a Laser Bean is planted in the first column, it itself is enough to protect the player during the whole level. Additionally, it saves space and is protected by the distance of the tiles it is planted on. Waves 1 |note1 = Freezing winds affect rows 1 and 2 |zombie2 = 1 2 5 |note2 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie3 = 1 2 5 |note3 = First flag; freezing winds affect rows 1, 2, and 3; Snowstorm! |ambush3 = |zombie4 = 1 2 5 1 |note4 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie5 = 2 4 1 1 |note5 = Freezing winds affect rows 1, 2, 4, and 5 |zombie6 = 1 1 1 2 4 5 |note6 = Second flag |zombie7 = 1 2 1 5 |note7 = Freezing winds affect rows 1, 2, and 3; 100% Plant Food |zombie8 = 1 1 1 2 |zombie9 = 1 1 4 1 2 4 5 |note9 = Third flag; freezing winds affect rows 1 and 2; 100% Plant Food |zombie10 = 1 1 2 5 |zombie11 = 1 1 2 1 |note11 = Freezing winds affect rows 1, 2, 4, and 5; 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = 1 2 4 1 2 5 |note12 = Final flag; Snowstorm! |ambush12 = }} Strategies Pepper-pults are your main thawing plant. Utilize them to be able to thaw any plant. Bringing Hot Potato will help to thaw plants that are crucial to your defense, but are not melting fast enough. If you have Fire Peashooter, bring it along as its superior recharge and single-target damage are far more useful than Pepper-pult's splash. Fume-shroom will help to defeat dozens of Ice Weasels, and simply placing them at the front will mitigate their range issue. The player should use Sun-shrooms as their sun-producers, as there are already 2, and their growth time is minuscule; you can practically grow a column of Primal Sunflowers extremely fast. Additionally, their cost is very little. Strategy 1 *Required plants: *In the first column, unfreeze your 2 Sun-shrooms and fill the rest of the column in with Sun-shrooms. *Start to plant Homing Thistles and Rotobagas at the same time (Homing in 2nd column, Rotobaga in 3rd) *Unfreeze any Rotobaga as they can do the best job at breaking ice blocks. Also unfreeze Imps in ice blocks if they get too close. *Use plant food if you're in a bad situation. Gallery Screenshot 2015-06-01-20-14-24.png|By Fc26.png|By File:BF10FC26.PNG|By PvZ2 Stragety FC26.png|By Screenshot 2016-09-17-17-16-38.png|By Frostbite Caves - Day 26.PNG|By SOFC26.PNG|By Screenshot_2018-03-12-16-18-24.png|by Walkthrough Frostbite Caves Day 26 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Rotobaga, Level Up - Frostbite Caves Day 26 (Ep.194)|By How would you rate Frostbite Caves - Day 26's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with four flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants